Crash
by mi guard
Summary: Danny and Jamie travelling to the beach house together; having a difference of opinion about music. Don't take it too seriously. Set after the season's finale, but does not contain spoilers. Contains a reference to the song "Crash" by NKOTB. Small note: I have no idea where the beach house is situated and how long it would take to reach it.


**I'm rather surprised that in all BB fanfics I read so far I found only one reference to the 'New Kids On The Block' (NKOTB). Being Donnie Wahlberg, the actor playing Danny Reagan, part of this group, I would have expected more. So this is my take on this. Don't take it too seriously. **

**As a reading help, please note that when music is played you'll find the text in bold letters, what is written in **_**italic**_** is Danny singing. The song text is taken from NKOTB's song called "Crash". **

**I don't own Blue Bloods and I don't own NKOTB. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**These are the days of the times of our life, and we're gonna crash into it tonight.**

„_These are the days of the times of our lives, and we're gonna crash into it tonight. "_

„I still can't believe it", Jamie groaned. „Tell me again, why did I agree to travel with you to the beach house today instead of leaving already yesterday with the rest of the family? "

**We're gon' let the music and our bodies collide, get ready to blast off**

"Are you seriously asking me this?" A surprised Danny turned to face Jamie, then looked back to the road and started singing again along with his CD.

**Cause we're gonna crash to the moon and the stars and the sky**

„_Cause we're gonna crash to the moon and the stars in the sky"_

„Yes, I am seriously asking you this", Jamie said with a pained face. „And could you please turn down the volume, I think my head is going to explode. No, I have a better idea: turn it completely off. "

„Okay, okay, I'll turn it off, but only for 5 minutes. What's your problem, Jamie? We are finally going to join the rest of the family and we will spend a wonderful week at the beach all together. So cheer up and smile, kid! "

„It's not the vacation I have a problem with; it's you and your new CD. Since we left Staten Island you have been listening to this same CD over and over again, at an awful volume, singing along with it. I just can't stand it anymore."

"Kid, you're really difficult sometimes. It's music, it's fun, I like it and it's exactly what I need in order to shake off this terrible week on the job. I'm starting to believe that all NYC criminals knew that I was leaving for a vacation and decided to violate the law en masse in order to ruin my vacation. But they didn't succeed. Here I am, with you, driving to the beach and leaving all the criminals behind. And besides, the music keeps me awake!"

"_Into the music and out of your mind, get ready to blast off, cause we're gonna crash", _he started singing again even without the music from the CD player.

"If you were too tired to drive, we should have left only tomorrow after a good night of sleep. Or you let me drive."

"No, no, no! You're as tired as I am, but I assure you, I don't have any problem, I still can drive. I won't lose another day of this family vacation only to rest, and I won't let you lose another day of it either."

Jamie stared at him for a moment then he turned to look out of the window, trying to distinguish in the darkness the landscape rushing past. Why was he again travelling with Danny today? Of course, because Danny had had a case to close and could (or would) not leave before it was nailed. Linda did not want him to drive alone and reluctantly had explained to Sean and Jack that they would delay their departure. When Jamie had seen the disappointed look in the kids' faces, he had taken a decision which he now started to regret. He had offered to wait one additional day for Danny in order to keep him company during the trip, while the rest of the family had left as planned. He had even thought that it could be a good opportunity to bond a little with his brother. What he hadn't considered, was Danny's music taste which clearly collided with his own.

"_We're gone at the music and our parties collide". _

"Danny, at least try to sing the text correctly."

"Why? I got it right!"

"No, you didn't."

"Of course I did."

"No, you said: 'We're gone at the music and our parties collide.'"

"Exactly."

"But that's not what they sing."

"Of course it's what they sing. And besides, when we left you didn't even know that this group had released a new CD, so how can you even know the text of this song?"

This comment earned him a flabbergasted look from Jamie. "Really, Danny? You had me listen to this song at least 10 times since we left. It says: "We're gon' let the music and our bodies collide.""

"I don't believe you. Let's check the CD." And he turned the music on again and searched for the song. "Now listen carefully."

**These are the days of the times of our life, and we're gonna crash into it tonight. We're gon' let the music and our bodies collide, get ready to blast off, cause we're gonna crash.**

"See, it says 'bodies' not 'parties'." Jamie said triumphantly.

Danny couldn't believe it. He had sung this song so many times and he had always got it completely wrong. He was staring at the CD player as if it would give him the answer to the Ultimate _Question_of Life, and, by doing so, he did not pay attention to the road in front of them.

„Danny, watch out! " Jamie screamed suddenly. Danny's gaze darted back to the road and he jammed on the brakes.

**Cause we're gonna crash.**

Oh yes, they had nearly crashed into an animal; it must have been a deer. Don't they sleep at night? The adrenaline rush made Jamie's hands tremble. He looked sideways to Danny, who had clearly paled and was holding the wheel tight. Even in the dark Jamie could see the white knuckles of his brother's hands.

**Don't make me hit the brakes, girl, I like the way you drive; 200 miles per hour**

"Danny? You're okay?"

**Fast lane, get you there in no time, I can't describe the feeling I'm feeling-**

Danny turned off the music and slowly turned to face Jamie.

"Yeah, I think so." He swallowed. "I'm sorry Jamie. I didn't pay attention."

"It's okay, Danny, nothing happened, you were able to stop the car in time." Jamie tried to reassure him.

"But if you hadn't pointed out the danger, we would have crashed into that deer. I would have crushed the car and instead of driving to the beach, we might have been on our way to the hospital."

Then he realized that they were still standing in the middle of the road. Granted, they were apparently the only ones on the way so late at night. He slowly drove to the side of the road and killed the engine. Finally he leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes for some moments.

"Danny? Shouldn't we better rest before we continue?"

"Probably that's a good idea; I don't think we shall travel further tonight. But I don't want to stop here in the middle of nowhere. Let's check the GPS if there's a motel here around."

And so it came that about 10 minutes later they were checking in at a shabby motel on the road. When Jamie came out of the bathroom, he saw Danny sitting on his bed fumbling with his cell phone.

"What are you doing? Setting the clock for tomorrow?" Jamie wondered.

"No, I just texted Linda, telling her that we decided to make a sleep stop and would resume our trip only tomorrow morning. Otherwise she may not sleep at all tonight, worrying about us travelling at night. "

"Good, I texted dad before telling him the same", said Jamie, lying down on his own bed.

"Fine, well then kid, good night."

"Good night, Danny."

Jamie switched off the light. They both were lying silently in their beds, but none of them was able to fall asleep. They were both moving restlessly in their beds.

"Can't you sleep kid?" Danny asked.

"No, I can't. I'm really tired, but also very wound up; maybe it's still the effect of our near crash."

"I'm really sorry, Jamie."

"About the near crash? I told you that everything is okay, Danny, don't worry about it."

"Not only about the near crash. I'm sorry that because of me you've lost one day of vacation, well make it nearly two by now. And I'm sorry that you had to suffer through my music and singing."

"Well, apparently I survived", Jamie chuckled. After a few moments of silence he asked: "You really like that group, don't you?"

"Yeah, they remind me of my teenage years. I remember mom going crazy when I was listening to that music. She didn't like it."

"If you listened to it at the same volume you did today in the car, I can understand mom." Danny could hear the smirk in Jamie's voice. "I don't think you will be able to do it with Linda, either."

"I know", Danny moaned. "She doesn't particularly like this group, what is strange because I remember back in the days; the girls were going crazy for those boys."

"What's their name again? 'New Kids On The Block'? After their reunion a few years ago, they kept the word 'boys' in their name, didn't they? Shouldn't they have changed it to 'Middle-aged Guys On the Block'?" Jamie giggled, the tiredness clearly starting to take over. He was still giggling when he heard a 'whoosh' noise and was hit by a pillow which came flying from Danny's bed.

"Hey, they are my age." Danny shouted, trying to make his voice sound offended, but clearly failing at it.

"Exactly", chuckled Jamie.

"I'm not a middle-aged guy", he shouted, but he wasn't angry; he also was on the edge of giggling when they heard knocking on the wall from the room next door and someone shouted: "Quiet! People want to sleep here." Jamie threw the pillow back to Danny and buried his face into his own pillow in order to diminish the sound of his laughing. From what he heard from the other bed, Danny was struggling to keep quiet too. They were clearly far too tired and had a hard time controlling themselves anymore. Finally, after a few minutes they calmed down and resumed their sleeping position, clearly exhausted from the laughing, but still not able to fall asleep.

"Tomorrow my stomach muscles will hurt like hell because of you", Danny moaned.

"Mine too." Jamie replied.

Still not being able to fall asleep, Jamie asked his brother: "Have you ever had the chance to see those guys in person?"

"No, as far as I know, they're from Boston. I've never been in Boston."

"You remember Officer Davis, who was at the Academy with me? He told me that he met one of the guys in New York. Davis had to help close down a street for the filming of a cop show in Manhattan, and on that occasion he was introduced to this guy, I think his name is Don or similar. He's in the cast of the cop show."

Danny sighed. "Another singer who wants to prove that he can be an actor too, hu? I prefer listening to his music."

"Have you ever been at one of their concerts when they came to New York?"

"No, dad would not let me go when I was a teenager, and today Linda would not want to accompany me. I don't know of anyone else who likes them and I would feel rather stupid going to a concert by myself, knowing that the majority of their fans are women." Danny smirked in the dark.

"I could come with you", offered Jamie.

"Why? You don't even like them. You don't know their songs. Why would you even want to go to one of their concerts?"

"First of all, it's not true that I don't know their music. I know all the songs of their latest CD. After all, you made me listen to those songs at least…"

"..at least ten times today, I know, I know. You don't need to repeat it. I know, and I already told you that I'm sorry. Here, I'm saying it again, I AM SORRY. But I still don't think that knowing their last songs is a sufficient reason to go to one of their concerts, if you clearly don't like them."

"Well, that wouldn't be a sufficient reason, I agree, but wanting to make my brother happy by accompanying him would be a sufficient reason, don't you think?"

Danny went silent. Jamie started to wonder if Danny had finally fallen asleep. But then he heard movement in his brother's bed and looking in that direction, he could spot Danny who was not lying anymore but was sitting on the bed and was looking silently in his direction.

"You would really do that for me?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I would do it for you, Danny", Jamie replied quietly. For some minutes you couldn't hear anything in the room. Again Jamie wondered if the exhaustion had had the better of Danny.

"Thank you, kid." Danny finally croaked, clearly struggling with his emotions.

"No problem, Danny." Jamie replied with a big smile in his face and in his voice.

Then he added in a serious voice: "By the way, I just wanted to inform you: tomorrow I'll be the one driving the car."

"Why? Don't you trust my driving skills anymore?" Danny's voice sounded a little bit hurt all of a sudden.

"No, but you said that the one who's driving is allowed to pick the music. So I'll drive."

Danny groaned. "I will drive, but you can select the music. Is that okay for you?"

"That's working well for me. As long as I can choose the music, you can drive."

"I'm already afraid of the music you'll pick in order to make me pay for today", Danny muttered.

"Don't worry, Danny, I will also include your new CD in my music choice. After all, I need to make sure that you learn the correct text of the songs if I don't want to be utterly ashamed of you at the concert."

Another pillow came flying.

THE END


End file.
